Reji
|CWD_C07hmfI}} Reji (レジ) is an with strong voice who first started in mid-2007; she can sing with a high, cute voice and a medium-high, stronger voice, and sings a wide variety of songs, but mainly covering anime songs as well as some VOCALOID songs. Her most popular cover is her cover of "Senbonzakura" with over 693K views as of October 2013. She is also a lyricist, and covers the songs she has written, such as her "Hana no Mai" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # Cu6ic Song CD (Released on May 01, 2012) # Mistery Circle (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on July 15, 2012) # Cu6ic III Song CD (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.06.24) # "God knows..." (2007.06.27) # "Korizu ni 'God knows...'" (2007.06.28) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.07.28) # "Shitsukoku Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.08.16) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (2007.08.18) # "Tama no Refrain" (The Soul's Refrain) (2007.08.22) # "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" -Rearrange ver.- (2007.08.23) # "you" (2007.09.08) # "Aquarion" (2007.11.21) # "Uninstall" (2008.02.05) # "Raijin no Keifu" (2008.02.09) # "Haretehareruya" (2008.02.14) # "Ramens ☆ Ryuuseigun" (2008.08.01) # "Seikan Hikou" (2008.08.17) # "Boken Desho Desho" (2008.09.18) # "Seikan Hikou" (Macross Frontier OP) (2008.10.09) # "Kuriya no Kakigan Tsukai" (Parody of "Aku no Meshitsukai") (2008.11.30) # "Cendrillon" feat. Reji and Afro・Rei (2008.12.06) # "Excite is Mine" (Parody of "World Is Mine") (2008.12.11) # "Blood Queen" (Princess Resurrection OP) (2008.12.16) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2008.12.31) # "Northern Cross" (2009.01.03) # "VOiCE" (2009.01.06) # "Shineba Inoni" (2009.01.29) # "Shineba Inoni" (2009.01.30) # "Haretehareruya" (2009.02.14) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.26) # "Star Dust" (2009.02.28) # "Tooku Tooku" feat. Reji and Suitousui (2009.03.06) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Reji and Suitousui (2009.03.06) # "Wonder Last" (2009.03.14) # "Nitchū-kan hikou" (2009.04.17) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.06.02) # "magnet" feat. Reji and Nihonmai (2009.06.11) # "Tofu no Uta" (The Tofu Song) (2009.06.11) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashōnoen" (2009.06.22) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.24) # "Triangular" (2009.07.05) # "Shūketsu no Sonohe" (2009.07.11) # "Wind Climbing ~Kaze ni Asobarete" (2009.08.03) # "Beautiful World" (2009.08.10) # "siGrE" (2009.09.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.09) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.10) # "Nugeba Itte Mon janai!" (2009.10.27) # "Crazy・Clown" feat. Reji and Afro・Rei (2009.11.14) # "Passionate Squall" (2010.06.28) # "Fukkireta" (2010.06.30) # "Just be Friends" feat. Reji and □shirokuro■ (2010.07.07) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.31) # "Torinoko City" (2010.08.04) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (2010.08.11) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (2010.09.06) # "ACUTE" (2010.09.14) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2010.09.16) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.20) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.11) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.23) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.04) # "Chocobo" (2010.12.06) # "Shuketsu no Unmei" (2010.12.10) # "Cu6ic no Minasama de BGM" feat. Cu6ic (2011.04.02) # "Mamisan no Sentou Theme" (2011.04.15) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (2011.04.26) # "Juu Mensou" (2011.06.10) # "Yuyami no Yame uta" (2011.06.15) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Reji and jonyh (2011.06.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.25) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2011.11.10) # "Mr. Music" feat. Reji, Riseha, Kurokun, 31, Cocoyashi, MISAKI and Ruchiru (2011.11.11) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.02.05) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Reji and □shirokuro■ (2012.02.08) # "Northern Lights" (2012.04.20) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (2012.06.12) # "fancy baby doll" (2012.07.11) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.09) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (collab) (2012.09.14) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Reji, ΦKushiΦ, clear, Kakichoco, Ritsuka, Ten, and Vivienne (2012.10.16) # "Hana no Mai" (Dance of the Flower) (2012.10.19) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.11.10) # "Innovation" (2012.12.07) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2012.12.21) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Reji and 96Neko (2013.01.18) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) (2013.01.20) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.31) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain) feat. °Ciel and Reji (2013.05.20) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2013.05.22) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@., and Reji (2013.05.31) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.17) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Reji, sunsea, mocona, Sana, Yuki Yucky, Riu, Orihime, Kiki, yuri✿, Kouzuki Yuka, Blanc, Ponzu, Sorako, Moko, Kiichigo, tamago, Komatsuna, Sanahara, Amane, peЯoco., Himeringo, Kimi＊, Hakumawi, syunka, Mifuyu and Ringoazami (2013.06.29) # "Give me Moneeeeeeeeeey!!!" (2013.08.06) # "Kutabare PTA" (2013.08.08) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.09.10) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.10.01) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Harm Achromatic) (2013.11.06) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.19) # "Sapphire!" (2014.01.11) }} Discography For cu6ic albums see here |track5arranger = ORYO |track6title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = MikitoP}} |track2composer = ORYO |track2arranger = ORYO |track3title = Sorairo no Gouman |track3lyricist = ORYO |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = ORYO |track4title = I am Legend |track4lyricist = Reji |track4composer = Nagamon |track4arranger = Nagamon |track5title = Kutabare PTA |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NashimotoP |track5arranger = NashimotoP |track6title = Shinitagari |track6lyricist = NashimotoP |track6composer = NashimotoP |track6arranger = NashimotoP |track7title = Tengaku |track7info = -Band arrange- |track7lyricist = Yuuyu |track7composer = Yuuyu |track7arranger = Rino@FancyZoo |track8title = a solitary rabbit |track8lyricist = Reji |track8composer = Muyatsuchi |track8arranger = Muyatsuchi }} Gallery }} Trivia * Her blood type is O. * She is a fujoshi. External Links * Twitter * Voiceblog * Blog * mixi * mixi community